Dragora Clan
The Dragora Clan (ドラッグオーラ家族, lit. Dragon's Celestial Light Family) is a group of spiritually aware beings that nearly went extinct due to a civil war within their own family. The family was split into two groups, Saramandāōra and Shākuōra. The cause of this was a dispute between the current Female Family Head and Male Family head, and resulted in a form of segregation, which gave birth to a war. Each group has their own trademark, but when combined, they make up a single eye clad in purple mist (the appearance of the eye varies between users). Overview Through the years of the Dragora Clan, they have shown to have a constant relationship with and the . While there members were considered mercenaries, they held around the same authority as a captain, and were possibly be the most aggressive ranked fighters. However, after the civil war that occurred between the two individuals groups that made up the original family, they are allied with both and . Abilities Sonzai No Bochi (存在の墓碑, lit. Existence's Tombstone): The very name of the technique is a dead give away. It is the most complex ability that the Dragora possess, and is said to be the very energy used to manifest the mythical beasts known as Dragons. It utilizes their influence on the world within the medieval age as a basis for the skills that can be used. It was said during the time that they appeared that the earth was still within the dark age, ruled by the powers of the Lunar Sages (those who utilized the power of the moon to an extent where day could be completely void within a certain area). The creations of Dragons caused the very planet to be paved into a tombstone with the epitaph of all that existed. This technique was created by Dragora's ancestors in hopes of one day being able to again return the world back to it's original age. It is also a series of skills that utilize a method similar to , and is rumored to be the basis for the very skill. It utilizes both and to help conjure spells which are activated with the expense of the user's life. A practitioner in this skill is capable of control the weather and the climate using their great and power as influence. *'Taiyō Epitafu' (太陽エピタフ, lit. Solar Epitaph): A branched off ability of Sonzai No Bochi which revolves around the role of the Sun within the paving of a new age. The sun is supposedly able to burn down anything that stands in it's path, creasing pure yellow flames of regret that destroy and incinerate all that it touches. The downside to this is that the sun slowly began to lose it's light, and began to be filled with all the regret of those it burned. The ability the Dragora use is somewhat similar to this. They can align both their and into a bright yellow flame. The flame is augmented by their emotions, and used to burn all whom they deem to be regretful. It is also said to be an ability that could engulf the very user if they doubted their ability. **'Buyū No Shin'ō' (武勇の神王, lit. Divine King of Valor): The yellow ball of fire that is represented within the portrait of the Dragora is said to be Taiyō Epitafu. It also represents the heart and the soul of a being, as well as the emotions. The over use of Taiyō Epitafu activates an ability similar to the 's . It changes their appearance, and completely clads them in the yellow flame of Taiyō Epitafu. The regret within their body drains both their and , making it one of the most dangerous techniques the possess. It is an imperfect form of the full Creator mode that the Dragora possess. It also has another incredibly dangerous downside. If the practitioner is filled with regret, it also begins to incinerate their body, usually resulting in their death after activation. It was given the nickname Sage of Valor because the practitioner has to have an immense amount of courage, and can't hold any ill feelings within their heart. *'Runa Epitafu' (ルナエピタフ, lit. Lunar Epitaph): Similar to how a is executed, the users of Runa Epitafu store and into a certain part of their body. It is usually released with an incantation, or a gesture that varies between users. It's a technique that revolves around the night, which was said to be the source of the Lunar Sage's powers. It is associated with the deadly sin known as Greed, and has been shown to engulf virtually everything it touches. It begins to break the objects caught within it's darkness up by releasing explosive flares inside of it. The result is usually a dark red or purple flame which manifests from the amount of energy that it absorbed through the destruction of the object. It's main flaw is similar to destroying ones body through over use. However, masters of this skill usually prefer to channel it to one limb, as to not damage their entire body. **'Chie No Shin'ō' (知恵の神王, lit. Divine King of Wisdom): Clan Artifacts, Relics, and Heirlooms *'Amaterasu': *'Tsukuyomi': *'Izanagi & Izanami': These two identical swords each had an individual ability. Combining Taiyō Epitafu and Runa Epitafu, the user is allowed to access a combination technique. This technique applies both of the affects of the two skills, but severally drains the practitioners and . It's shape is usually depicted as two giant cleaver-shaped nodachi that way close to a ton (with both of them put together). *'Clean Slate': This and Amaterasu are the only known items within the possession of the Dragora Clan, that have been shown the ability to change shape and size. However, this one possesses the ability to amplify a certain technique. This technique is usually chosen by the wielder, but if the wielder is incapable of both techniques, the default is Taiyō Epitafu. Also, when it is in it's original state, it has the appearance of a black rod. The rod can be placed virtually any where on the body, and can be changed to look like any other object. Members Epsilon Dragora Psi Dragora Oni Haiyama Duncan Keys (Through Marriage) (Has None of The Traits or Abilities) Yūsei Mōka Raiotto (Through Marriage) (Possesses Only Taiyō Epitafu)